


like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more

by multifandomdumbass



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (kinda... i guess), Anyways, Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, No Angst, No Smut, Slow Dancing, Ugh, also they’re kinda aged up, babes they’re so SOFT, baking cookies, food is involved... just a warning, hdncndnnd no no no no NO smut, just bc the circumstances are more domestic, literally my life is chaotic so i’m projecting onto a fictional wlw couple, omg, wait oh right i should tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomdumbass/pseuds/multifandomdumbass
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is someone to bake cookies with as you slow dance to a Michael Bublé song.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more

**Author's Note:**

> they’re flufffyyyyyyyyyyy ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
> okay this is rushed and probably has some spelling errors. i finished 3/4 of this in like,,, 45 minutes shfnjsjdjs its probably crap. anyways school is fucking me over, and i felt like writing. writing helps me. if u don’t like it don’t comment on it because i probably do not give a fuck unless u have something good to say.

Amity never really had a good home life. Her siblings were constantly picking on her— albeit lovingly— and her parents only paid attention to her when she was doing something important that could benefit them in some way. She just never had a place that she could really be herself. She couldn’t let loose and be who she really wanted to be.

Then Luz came along.

Luz infuriated Amity when they first met. Her smile, her laugh, her intelligence, her confidence, everything about her was maddening, but not because Amity was intimidated or insecure.

She was scared.

She was scared of the fact that she took one look into her eyes and she fell in love.

Oh boy, she fell _hard_.

Luz was just a meager little human, always getting into things she shouldn’t be getting into. That sentiment rang true as she weaved her way into Amity’s once cold heart and made it beat again. She latched on and wouldn’t let go.

(Amity never wanted her to let go.)

”Whatcha thinking’ about?” Luz chirped, halting Amity’s train of thought.

”You,” Amity said without faltering and smiled down at the human girl. Luz’s eyes brightened and she grinned.

Luz hummed at the young witch, buried her head back into Amity’s neck, and placed a delicate kiss upon her pulse point. They didn’t even need words anymore, they always knew what the other was trying to say.

Amity loved being embraced by Luz. She was so warm, so soft. She could lay there awake for hours and not once would complain. Luz’s head was tucked into Amity’s shoulder and her arm was resting on her stomach. Amity had an arm around Luz and one holding her other hand. It wasn’t amatory, it was quite the opposite. It was calm and peaceful. It was just bliss. The pure bliss of being with the person you love kept them both grounded, even when the world around them seemed like it was falling apart.

Just then, Eda peeked her head into the room. A small smile adorned her face as she took in the sight before her. She had seen them like this many times before, but she was still so happy that Luz found her special someone. Eda had never found that, so she loved seeing it happen to someone else.

“Hey, uh, Lily and I have gotta go to the market. We’ll be back soon, so stay out of trouble.” A teasing glare was shot in Amity’s direction. Amity just chuckled and squeezed Luz tighter.

”Mi amor...” Luz said to the young witch after Eda left, a tender yet mischievous smile on her face.

”What’s up?” Amity replied, wary of her girlfriend’s tone. She was up to something.

”Wanna make some cookies?” Luz said and Amity chuckled. They’d been dating for a while and she still threw her off guard with her randomness sometimes.

”Sure, c’mon. You got mix or do you wanna make them from scratch?” Amity asked as she gently picked up Luz and stood up. Luz squealed in delight and snuggled into Amity even further, showing her appreciation. 

”I wanna make them from scratch, they’re better that way,” Luz said. She grinned from ear to ear and wiggled her way out of Amity’s strong arms so she could make a mad dash to the kitchen. Amity let out a belly laugh at the pure speed of the human.

”Chocolate chip?” Amity asked for confirmation as she made her way into the kitchen. Luz nodded and began to get all the ingredients out while slightly hopping in place in excitement. She paused, seeming to remember something, and turned on the oven to pre-heat. She grabbed a big bowl and threw all of the sugar together in the bowl, spilling most of it with a grimace. Amity stared in wonder at the teenager.

How did she get so lucky?

Amity suddenly had an idea as she watched Luz bob her head to music that wasn’t even playing. She sped over to the radio and turned it on with a click. She remembered what to do since Luz had to explain the confusing contraption to her. Luckily, the signal from the human world was strong enough to make it to the Boiling Isles, so a popular song from the human world came blasting out of the speakers. Amity grinned and jogged back over to Luz.

”Amity, you remembered?” Luz said in awe as the young witch came back over to her. Amity placed her hands on Luz’s hips, tucked her head into the crook of her neck, and pressed their bodies together so there was little room between them. Luz hummed at the contact and placed a light kiss against her temple.

”How could I forget? Your eyes light up when you hear music and you’re always dancing. This is special to you, so it’s special to me, too.” Amity said as the two girls swayed to the music.

”What did I ever to to get someone like you?” Luz whispered in Amity’s ear, a love-struck expression washing over her face

“You’re just you. How could I not want you when you’re so perfect the way you are?” Amity said as she spun Luz. The girl laughed in childish excitement as she came back face to face with the witch. She went to place a soft kiss on Amity’s lips, but Amity was too quick, and she dipped her with a grin. Luz squealed in surprise and Amity kissed the Afro-Latina deeply. When they pulled back, they both had the dorkiest grins on their faces.

”You're a good dancer, Miss Blight,” Luz said with a giggle and placed a kiss to her jaw.

”And you’re a good dance partner, Miss Noceda,” Amity whispered in Luz’s ear with a devilish grin. She loved moments like this with Luz, they were perfect. Just the two of them, no interruptions.

The two girls still swayed as Amity reached over with one hand to begin making the cookies. She mixed the sugar with magic using a swipe of her hand and put the butter in. Luz held onto Amity, helping measure and put away dishes. Luz’s glyph magic still needed some tweaking, so she couldn’t quite do everyday magic easily, but Amity didn’t mind doing most of it.

Luz took over mixing in the eggs while Amity measured out the vanilla, salt, and baking soda. Once Luz had finished the eggs, Amity poured in the other ingredients and did a quick spell to mix it quickly and thoroughly. Luz moved to get out the flour and pour it in, and Amity helped out the mixing with her magic.

”How many chocolate chips do you want?” Luz questioned with a sheepish grin. Amity smirked at the question, remembering the many times Luz had complained about the lack of chocolate chips in the cookies she ate.

”Well, you can never go wrong with chocolate, so as many as you want,” Amity said with a smile, and Luz darted to the cabinet that had the chocolate chips in it. She practically poured the whole bag in before Amity did a spell on the bag to stop the flow of chips.

"Maybe not that many." Luz put down the bag and scratched sheepishly at the back of her neck. Amity began folding the chips into the batter while Luz got out a pan. They put the cookies in the oven and set a timer.

The two girls made their way back to the center of the main room so they could continue dancing. They swayed, and they spun, and they danced until the song changed, but even then they changed the tempo up and kept dancing. It was safe for both of them to be as wild and free as they want. They were so lost in the moment, they were startled as the timer screamed. Luz raced to the oven to pull out the cookies and shoved one in her mouth.

Did it burn her mouth? Yes. Did she eat another?

Also, yes.

Amity just chuckled and got her girlfriend a drink to wash it down. This wasn’t a rare occurrence, and no one could ever prevent it. Luz had a way of secretly grabbing and eating things even when being guarded by powerful witches. Luz chuckled self-consciously and gulped down the glass to soothe the burn.

”Oops.” Amity grinned down at the human girl. It was dangerous, yes, but it was endearing, too.

”You’re such a dork,” Amity whispered in awe. She loved this girl with all her heart. She always had, and always would. Luz just smiled back and embraced her lovingly.

”Te amo, Amity.” Luz grinned up at the young witch.

”I love you too, Luz. More than you’ll ever know.”

”I think I have a pretty good guess.”

Amity just smiled and kissed her, never wanting to let go of her.

She never will, not until she takes her last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! just a heads up, i also write for she-ra and a few other fandoms, so if u like that, be sure to stick around on my profile. my writing is normally better, this one is a little wacky for me, but i enjoyed writing it! i got some more toh wips that might be coming soon 👀
> 
> tot ziens, wees voorzichtig :D


End file.
